Massie Block ane the New Neighbors
by AliceVanAlen
Summary: This is what happens when you mix the Clique with Twilight 2 yrs after Bella is changed they move to NY where they meet Massie but what happens when the past comes back to haunt them better then it sounds
1. A new home and missing shopping trips

Disclaimer: I don't own Twighlight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I don't own The Clique series that belongs to Lisi Harrison

A/N: Okay so this is my second fanfiction and I'm in the middle of reading the Clique series so I hope you like it. This story is about two years after Bella gets changed into a vampire and coincidently her and Edward get jobs assistant teaching at Octavian County Day School and coincidently this is the beginning of 7th grade for Massie and her crew and Claire this is also where The Clique series begins so enjoy it! P.S. all word bolded are exact sentences from the book so don't give me credit for bolded words

Getting Jobs and Missing Shopping Trips

Bella POV

It was a normal day in Denali my new home since I was changed and Alice was bouncing up and down and I didn't know why, I was about to use my special gift when Edward came in and said

"Bella guess what?"

"What?"

"I got us jobs and a school assisting teachers." This must have been what Alice was so happy about but I didn't know why she was so happy then she replied like she could read my mind

"Bella you, me and Edward are going to move to New York because that is where your new job is! Do you know what kind of shopping is in New York think of the possibilities?" Oh no shopping in New York with Alice I mean I didn't mind her spending money on me because I was part of the family, I also dressed better, but I still hated going shopping not as much as I used to before I was changed but I still didn't like it. Edward's voice ripped me out of my thoughts

"Bella we are leaving in six hours so get packed up oh yea we also have a house there for all three of us to live in so don't worry." Six hours until I move to my new home but I still wondered a few things

"Edward what school are we assisting at and when do we start?"

"We my love, are going to assist at Octavian County Day School and we start in two days, that is when school starts we are helping seventh graders." I remember seventh grade that was the year some of the meaner kids named my birthday klutz day.

"Edward this school sounds like a rich all girls school am I right?"

"Yes, you are right don't worry remember when I first asked you to sit by me at lunch and I said I dazzled you?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well just mix your gift with your charm and the girls will love you."

"Oh yea Edward, if you let any of those girls flirt with you I will talk some sense into you and those girls" he replied by chuckling quietly.

11 hours later……

We were finally there in the beautiful Westchester, New York filled with big houses made for rich families. We drove as fast as we could to our new house and it was amazing we had a pool, tennis courts, a big house, a guest house, and a loaded forest in back I was going to like this place. Alice, Edward, and I finished setting up the house (ha, ha you know) and we were watching TV when the phone rang

"Hey this is Rosalie who is this?"

"This is Bella how are you doing Rosalie?" I was so glad we finally became friends.

"Oh my Carlisle I am great how is the new house?"

"It is awesome we have a huge backyard with a forest with animals in it."

"That is awesome I wish we didn't have to go that far to hunt well I have to go tell miss psychic and Mr. grumpy I said hello okay love ya!"

"Bye Rose" and she hung up. I walked over to Alice and Edward and I told them Rosalie's greeting

"That was nice of her I am so glad she finally likes you it is so much better" he said then when I turned around but he caught my face in his grip, bent down, and kissed me I could never get used to him letting his guard down around me I remember when he used to shy away from contact with me.

Massie POV

"But mom why can't I go shopping with Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen?"

"Because, the Lyons are moving in and I want you to meet their daughter Claire she is in seventh grade also I have a feeling you two will be great friends." I grimaced oh god this girl can't be good if I'm missing my shopping trip. I walked upstairs to my all white room and looked at the neighbors house it turned out some new people were moving in might as well go greet them.

"Hey mom can I go next door to meet the new neighbors by myself?"

"Yeah sure, go have fun maybe you'll make some new friends." I said goodbye to my mom and walked next door. When I got next door I knocked and waited. When the door opened in front of me was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had dark brown hair, slight, about five four, and topaz eyes.

"Hello my name is Bella are you one of our neighbors?"

"Yes, m-my name is M-Massie" then this other girl who was really peppy and looked like a pixie came up to me and said

"Hi I'm Alice do you like shopping?"

"Yeah I love it!"

"Massie do you want to meet my brother?" I didn't know how to reply after seeing these two girls I could only imagine what her brother might look like.

"Um, sure I guess." I looked down and when I heard footsteps I looked up and in front of me was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen he was tall about 6' 4" and had bronze hair. When he spoke it was the most unbelievable voice ever.

"Hello my name is Edward" and he stuck out his hand I shook it and boy was his hand cold. When I was done shaking it he jerked it away as if he could read my thoughts.

"H-h-hi I'm M-m-m-Massie." They all laughed and I didn't know why and Bella answered.

"You sound like me when I first met Edward don't worry about it though. Edward go away we need to have some girl time" and the gorgeous one left and Bella asked me

"Do you want to come in Alice would love to give you a makeover" she said as she scanned me I thought if I acted tough she might like me even more.

"**Do I work at a grocery store?"**

"**What?"** Bella asked

"**Then why are you checking me out?"** She laughed a soft musical laugh curiosity got the best of me and I asked

"How are you and the rest of your family so gorgeous?" I tried to sound snotty but it didn't sound the way I planned she laughed again and replied

"They aren't my family yet I have known them since my junior year of high school Alice is like my best friend and Edward is my fiancé and the answer to your question is we just are we were just born that way." My phone rang and I answered

"Massie the Lyons are here so come back how are the new neighbors?"

"I'll tell you when I get back home okay bye" I turned to Bella and said

"Bye Bella maybe your soon to be family can come over sometime to meet my parents." All she did was nod, I said bye, and I left. I walked over to my house in silence thinking how old are they? They seem young enough to be my siblings and if they are that young why are they getting married?

I got to the house and Kendra pulled me in and introduced me to the Lyons. The girl who looked like Claire needed some serious work she wore overalls with white keds. I showed her my room. While we were in my room Alicia texted me and said they missed her at the spa and that Kristen wouldn't let the woman wax her other eyebrow. Finally Claire left and I got ready for bed tomorrow was my first day of school it was going to be a big day.


	2. first day of school

Disclaimer: I don't own those books!

A/N: So that was my first chappie but remember I have better ideas it was a filler chapter now is when they go to school so enjoy!

First day of School

Edward POV

That girl Massie was interesting she kept thinking about how gorgeous we were especially me it was like meeting Bella all over again and the worst part was that she went to the school Bella and I worked at. Bella's eyes were getting a little dark so I suggested she go and hunt so she could control herself. When she got back we got in our new blue mustang and I started driving at my usual one hundred fifteen Mph when Bella spoke up

"What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry you should have heard Massie's thoughts yesterday it appears she's like the main person and everyone follows her and she also thought you were gorgeous and really cool I thought it was like meeting you all over again so what class are you working at?" I questioned.

"I'm working with Pia the fashion design teacher you?"

"I'm working with Mr. Daniels the music history teacher isn't that a strange thing?"

"Edward what did you do?"

"I just talked to the administrators"

"Okay, sure." Bella said not beileaving it. We got to the school and parked and we walked up to the office. When we got the people in the office were thinking interesting stuff _look at him he is gorgeous I wonder if he is single maybe he is the new student teacher for Mr. Daniels. _Then I tuned into another office worker _look at that girl she looks amazing I wonder if she is related to that guy or maybe they are dating I'll have to ask._ I was so fed up with them 'talking' about Bella like that so I took her hand and walked inside and I could hear how much they loathed her then Bella spoke

"We are the new student teachers"

"Why hello I'm Sam you are Bella Swan I'm guessing and you are helping Pia right?"

"Yes" Bella replied then Sam turned to me _They seem to be dating they look so good together all the other people kept talking about how they were going to get together with him it was kind of annoying. _

"You must be Edward Cullen right?" Sam asked me.

"Yes I am I should be helping Mr. Daniels with music history"

"Yes, Yes here are both of your schedules and class lists I hope you know this but all the girls are going to be talking about you two so just a heads up." Sam said.

"Oh we know how it feels to have everyone talk about us" I replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When we started dating in high school everyone was talking about us for about two weeks."

"Oh you two are dating?"

"We're getting married soon" Bella replied it was easier to say that instead of we are married. Bella and I walked to our teachers to begin the day.

Claire POV

It was a horrible that I had to move from Florida to here I thought I was going to make friends but Massie was just rude on the ride here then she forgot to open the seat for me and I was running late. I had fashion design class and I was sort of excited for it.

Bella POV

I walked to the class and I introduced myself to Pia.

"Hi Pia I'm Bella your new student teacher."

"Oh hi Bella it is so great to finally meet you were you ever a model?"

"Um, no." I answered truthfully then I caught Pia looking at my finger.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Oh why did she have to ask me that? It was horrible explaining who the lucky guy was.

"You know the new student teacher for music history so keep your hands to yourself" if I was still human I would have never said that. Edward told me I had to be careful I was still a new vampire even if I was changed two years ago and if I found my singer then I was to go to him immediately and I had to not touch anybody so this was going to be interesting. The students started coming in none of them saw me at first until I heard one girl whispering to her friend.

"Alicia look at her she is beautiful" Alicia wasn't that one of Massie's friends?

"Yeah I know Kristen she is probably that new neighbor Massie keeps talking about." I had to smile at that. The bell rang and Pia called the class to order.

"Okay class ready to start, okay this is our new student teacher Ms. Swan."

"I would prefer Bella" I said.

"Okay Bella so if you have any questions ask her now." When she said that almost every girl's hand was up then I said

"So you tell me your name and then I will answer your question so how about you" and I pointed to that girl Kristen.

"My name is Kristen, how old are you?" Why did she have to ask that? I wish Edward was here to help me with this. So I replied

"I'm twenty"

"Really you look eighteen" Kristen said I flinched she hit it right on.

"Okay so how about you" I pointed to another girl.

"Tina Stanely and my question is what high school did you go to?" Tina asked then I said

"Tina are you related to a Jessica Stanely?"

"Yes, she is my older sister she lives across the state how do you know her?"

"I went to Forks High with her oh enough questions about me let's get on with the lesson so I started the lesson for class. When class was over I gave them homework and I used my power to make them do it.

Edward POV

So second period was about to start so I was waiting in Mr. Daniels's office in the classroom and I tuned into some of the girls' thoughts. _Ooh I heard the new student teacher was hot I can't wait to meet him. _Then I heard one voice she sounded sad so I tuned into it _I hate this school I wish I'd never moved from Florida____it is quite clear that Massie hates me what did I do to her I miss Cassie and Jesse I wish they were here. _The bell rang so I went outside the office and literally all the girls were staring at me _Oh my god he is so hot! Wow he is gorgeous I wonder if he knows the fashion design teacher. So much homework and I only had one class today I wonder how I will be able to do dance tonight._ That one 'voice' I had to find who it belonged to she was the only person who wasn't thinking about me and it got worse when I saw Massie Block sitting in the front row. Thankfully Mr. Daniels began.

"Okay class this is our new student teacher Edward Cullen you can call him Edward if you want." _He has a hot name to go along with him ooh that' s hot! _Oh my Carlisle will these girls stop thinking about me.


	3. Massie and her Posse visit

Disclaimer: Still own nothing enjoy though!

A/N: Okay my first two chapters were okay but I still want reviews.

Massie and her Posse Visit

Bella POV

School was okay I guess but at least one girl in every class asked if I knew the music history student teacher and I replied to all of them saying yes. It got kind of annoying after the fourth time someone asked me but now I was in the car with Edward and we started to pull away when a girl came up to our car and knocked.

"Yes, Alicia do you have a question?" I asked.

"Actually yes, what was the homework?"

"You have to right a report on a fashion designer of your choice" I used my power to make her do her homework.

"Thanks Bella see you tomorrow." Then Edward turned to me with a smirk on his face and said.

"You know she knew the homework she wash on a dare to come here she also wanted to see me it appears that she is like this girl who gets all the guys she wants in a way"

"Oh." Was all I could say. I was driving at one hundred miles an hour and we got to our house in five minutes flat. When we opened the door Alice was jumping up and down.

"Bella, Bella we are going to have five visitors!"

"Who are they Alice?" Edward asked.

"They are some of your students they are here for Bella and I so shut up and go upstairs." He sulked up the stairs then I asked.

"Don't tell me is it Massie and her crew?"

"Yes, it is and some girl named Claire Massie's mom forced Massie to bring her you might like her she is like you like how you were on your first day of Forks High." Alice and I waited patiently for the door to ring and fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and we listened to what they were saying using our super sensitive hearing.

"Oh my god Dylan you will love these people they are so awesome and very nice." Massie said.

"Who are they I mean you were talking about them all day." Dylan said then right on que I opened the door.

"Massie you brought us to our teacher's house?" Kristen asked.

"Yes I did" she replied. Then peppy Alice came in and said

"Hi I'm Alice! You probably met my brother and my best friend already right?" They just looked at her shocked then the wind blowed towards me and I smelled something so sweet it was over powering I turned to the scent and it turned out to be that girl Claire she was going to ruin me everything I worked for this is probably how Edward felt when he first met me that day in Biology. I whispered to Alice low enough for only her to hear.

"Alice I need to go speak to Edward it is important."

"Okay go, I'll cover for you." She said and I ran upstairs and when I got to our room I knocked on the door.

"Come in" and I rushed in my expression probably wasn't the best one he had a concerned tone and expression.

"Bella what happened?" He questioned.

"She's going to ruin me" I replied.

"Who and what do you mean?" He asked.

"That girl Claire her blood smelled so sweet and delicious it was so hard to control I now know how you felt on that first day of Biology." I broke down dry sobbing.

"Bella shush, shush it's okay" he came over and brought me close and I kept dry sobbing.

"Bella it's okay you'll be fine just control yourself now go tell Alice."

"Okay I love you and don't come downstairs."

"I know" he said. I walked downstairs and I went up to Alice who was talking to the girls. I tried to talk to her in a peppy voice

"Alice guess what I found my la tua cantante!" Alice looked at me and had a worried so I just said

"I'll show you it later" and when I said that Claire moved in front of the air conditioning and her scent hit me like a wrecking ball Alice saw me wince at the scent and came over to me.

"Girls I'll be right back okay talk amongst yourselves Bella follow me I want to see this la tua cantante." I followed her to the kitchen she sat me down and she asked me

"Okay Bella who is it you need to tell me so I can help you"

"It's Claire she is going to ruin me"

"But wasn't she in class today?"

"No she was in the nurse's office so I never saw her okay I think I'm ready let's go back and have a chit chat with the girls." I said and we walked back into the room I held my breath and while doing that I said

"Claire do you mind sitting over there?"

"Um, no." She said then Alice said

"You all know Bella right?"

"Yes" all the girls except Claire said the Dylan spoke.

"Bella do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why? Oh you wanted to ask that in class didn't you?"

"Yes so who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you right now maybe another time but I will tell you I have been with him since my junior year of high school." I said then Massie asked

"So tell us a little about yourself."

"Um, well I lived in Phoenix until I was seventeen then I move to Forks, Washington and I lived there until I graduated high school then I moved to Alaska. Ever since I moved to Forks I have hated the sun so has Alice and her brother so if you don't see us on sunny days that is why." Wow that was long then Alicia who didn't figure out who Alice's brother was asked

"Alice who is your brother?"

"You want to meet him?" Massie smirked already knowing who he was and I used my ability to make sure she didn't tell everyone I was dating him.

"Oh Eddy come down!" Alice sang then Edward not knowing if they left called down.

"Are they gone yet?"

"Just come down here Eddy" Alice said.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Eddy!" My own personal miracle walked down the stairs and the girls all except Massie had their mouths open.

"So that's your brother Alice?" Alicia asked Edward had a smirk on his face probably from reading the girls' thoughts then Claire asked

"You were talking about a la tua cantante what is that?" Alice, Edward, and I stiffened then Alice replied

"Oh it's a designer name very rare she is not coming out until next year so we can't show you." Thank Carlisle that Alice had brains then Edward spoke

"Well it was great having you here hope to see you soon goodbye now" then I used my power to make them leave then they got up and left.

"Bella you know being able to control people is very useful I hope you know that probably none of the girls in my class are going to do their homework because they were to busy thinking of me." Edward said. Alice's face went blank and Edward started reading her thoughts and I waited.

"Bella you are going to tell the girls that we are vampires because they saw you hunting and they got worried" Alice said.

"When?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth just be careful next time you are hunting okay?"

"Fine I need to go hunt now so I'll be back." I said.

Massie POV

I was walking home with the girls and Claire why did she have to follow us everywhere? It was so annoying then Kristen spoke up

"Did you notice she didn't like Claire I heard her talking about her in the kitchen saying she was going to ruin her whatever that means?" Then Dylan spoke up

"Yeah it did notice that did you also see the ring on her finger it looks like she is getting married." I had to tell them I knew who it was

"Okay this has to be worth ten gossip points"

"This has to be good tell us" Alicia said

"I know who her boyfriend is and who she is getting married to"

"Tell us now!" Complained Dylan.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone it is Edward you know the hot guy in her house and the music history student teacher"

"Oh that is worth gossip points I can't wait to tell Tina." All of us walked home and Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia went home that left Claire and I. Then I heard Claire start crying.

"What happened Claire?" I asked.

"Nobody likes me and when I thought it couldn't get any worse Bella hates me!" And then I felt sorry for her.

I walked into the house and I asked my mom

"Hey mom can we invite the neighbors to dinner Saturday?"

"Yes, sure go call them." She said. I picked up the phone and called the neighbors.

"Hello" said a peppy voice.

"Hey Alice this is Massie I just wanted to know if your family would like to come over Saturday for dinner?" She was hesitant when she answered

"Yeah- sure okay see you Saturday oh yeah my sister is coming Saturday can she come to?"

"That is awesome bring her see you Saturday bye." And she hung up.


	4. Psychiatrists, dinner, and your in laws

Disclaimer: I bow at the feet of Stephanie and Lisi still own nothing

A/N: I'm still trying to figure out when the Cullens tell the girls that they are vampires

Psychiatrists, Dinner, and Gorgeous in laws

Alice POV

It was about 5:30 in the morning on Saturday and Bella and Edward just got done with their fifth game of chess.

"Yes! I beat you Edward oh yea!" Edward looked defeated. Bella turned around and Edward grabbed her, spun her around, and kissed her passionately. If she were still human she would have been bright red. There was a knock on the door and I rushed to get it. I opened the door and in front of me was my sister Rosalie.

"Hey Alice where is my favorite brother and my sis in law?" Rosalie said.

"Hey Rose!" Bella said

"Hey Bella what's shakin'?" Rose asked

"Oh nothing the girls at the school Edward and I work at keep thinking he is gorgeous and want to talk to him oh yea we are going to have dinner with the neighbors tonight." Bella said.

"Oh so they are vampires?"

"No Rose they are humans and they asked us to have dinner with them their daughter thinks we are so cool and gorgeous you might like her she has attitude and good fashion sense." I said. _A girl looks out of the window towards a forest. She sees a girl about eighteen attack an animal and bite into it. "What Bella! Oh my god what is she?!" _The vision ends. I hear Edward

"Bella you are not going hunting tonight!" Edward yelled

"But Edward I won't be able to go to dinner then look at my eyes" Bella said. We all took a look at her eyes they were a dark topaz. Then I said

"Edward she really needs to go hunting I'll go with her to keep watch"

"Fine make sure she doesn't get caught otherwise we will have to move." He said. Bella, Rosalie, and I went out towards the woods to hunt. I was a little thirsty so I decided to hunt also and when I looked up I saw Massie, at her window, watching us with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Rosalie, Bella we need to get out of here now!"

"Okay I'm done anyway I feel so much better" said Bella then Rosalie said

"Me to I'm done"

"We have to get out of here now!" I yelled.

"Alice what happened?" Bella asked

"Massie saw us hunting."

"What?!" They both said

"We need to leave let's pretend it never happened and we can trick her into thinking she saw nothing"

"Genius Alice" Rose said. We walked inside and we had our thoughts clouded me doing advanced calculus.

"Alice why are you doing advanced calculus?" Edward asked.

"It is good to review math every so often." I replied.

"Rosalie why are you figuring out insults in every language you know"

"I heard Massie has an attitude might as well practice and show her real attitude" good cover Rosalie.

"What do you mean good cover Alice- wait Massie saw you hunting? We need to leave right now!" He said

"No Edward we don't need to leave right now we are going to trick Massie and if we can't trick her we will tell her the truth." I said.

"Okay Edward love, calm down its okay we can do this I mean I can't look that vicious when I hunt can I?"

"Actually Bella you do you look like the bear who was attacking Emmet that day Carlisle changed him" Rosalie said. She actually did look like that. I looked at the clock 1:00 time to go.

"You guys it is time to leave remember bring your swimsuits we are going swimming with the family." I said. Just then the doorbell rang I ran to it and opened it and standing in front of me was Jasper!

"Jasper you came!"

"Uh…Yeah I did are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, we are going to the neighbors you want to come?"

"I guess sure are they vampires?"

"No, so be on your best behavior"

"Fine" Jasper said. We got all of our stuff and headed towards the house. When we got there we knocked on the door and a very scared looking Massie opens the door.

"Hey Massie how you doing?" Bella asked Massie just looked scared.

"Massie here come with us" I said and all of us walked up to her room and I shut the door.

"Massie why are you so scared?" Jasper asked.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" She asked.

"I'm Alice's husband." He answered and she just nodded then Jasper asked again

"Massie why are you so scared?"

"I s-saw Bella, Alice, and that other girl attack animals they bit into them." Bella started laughing.

"We were petting the animals we are nature lovers we used to go camping every weekend" she said.

"No you weren't I saw the dead animal and I saw blood dripping out of it" Massie exclaimed. Then Edward spoke

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"Yes, I do"

"Then you have promise me you will never insult anyone else and you cannot tell a single soul"

"Okay"

"Alice is it going to be sunny tomorrow?" Edward asked

"Yes" I answered

"Why are you asking Alice?"

"Come over to our house at 1:00 in the afternoon tomorrow and remember tell no one about it say you are coming over for lunch oh I think it is time to go downstairs and meet your parents let's go" Edward said.

Bella POV

We were actually going to tell her that we were vampires. We were walking downstairs to meet Massie and Claire's parents and when we walked into the room all eyes were on us then Massie introduced us.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Lyons this is Bella, Edward, Alice, and I don't know the other two people's names" then Rosalie stuck out her hand and said

"I'm Rosalie and this is my brother Jasper it is nice to meet you." Then a woman who appeared to be Massie's mom said

"So you two are Massie's fabulous teachers that she keeps talking about" I saw Massie blush bright red. During Dinner all of us were strategically hiding our food when dinner was over I offered to help clean up

"You guys go sit down Alice and I will clean up Alice come over here help me" I said. Alice and I used our vampire speed clean up and we were done in two minutes flat we didn't notice but Massie was watching us.

"How do you guys move that fast?"

"I told you, you will find our tomorrow." All of us said goodbye and just as we were about to leave Claire came up to me and asked to talk

"Rosalie come with me"

"Why?" So I whispered in her ear

"She is my singer so I might need you to hold me down"

"Oh okay let's go." All three of us went to the guest house and we sat down on the couch. I went a little stiff but the scent was bearable.

"Okay Claire what do you want to talk about?" The windows were open and there was a slight breeze it blew towards me carrying the scent. All of a sudden I feel Rose grab my hands and hold them behind my back in an unbreakable hold.

"First why is your sister holding your hands like that?"

"Claire I can't tell you now."

"Why do you hate me then?"

"Claire it's not you I hate come over to our house at 1:00 and I'll tell you but don't tell anyone by the way Massie is coming with and by the way Claire it's not you I hate." And Rosalie and I walked away.


	5. Please don't tell anyone

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

A/N: In honor of making an amazing painting, Jazzing out in Jazz band, and doing really good in home Ec I'm going to be putting up two chapters tonight so enjoy these chappies!

Race Ya, Fight ya but don't tell anyone

Massie POV

What was so important that I had to go to their house to hear. My only clues were one I wouldn't believe them at first two I couldn't tell anyone and three if a certain group of people heard that I know this they would kill me eventually. I was in the middle of my thinking process when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." Claire walked in then she asked me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"They invited you to? I thought I was going alone but do you know what they are going to tell us?" I told her what I knew then she told me something.

"I was in front of the window and then there was a slight breeze and Rosalie grabbed Bella because she went stiff for some reason she told me she would explain why today." We walked to their house and we knocked on the door. A really muscular guy opens the door but he was still gorgeous.

"You two must be Massie and Claire come in." We walked in and I counted eight people. Alice came up to us but she wasn't in her normal peppy mood when she spoke.

"Hi girls why don't you sit on the floor, but Claire can you sit over there we will explain why soon." The girls sat down and Edward introduced us to the other people.

"This is the rest of my family Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper as you already know" he said gesturing to each of them. Then the blond one who looked handsomer then any movie star I have ever seen comes up to us and says.

"Hello I'm Carlisle the kids' father and what you are about to hear is going to shock you so who wants to tell them Alice will you do the honors?" She hesitated before she answered then she finally said.

"Yes, okay girls how would you feel if we weren't human if we were something different?" I chuckled to myself but somehow they all heard. I explained.

"What else is there, there's human, animals, and plants nothing else what are you vampires or something?" I watched as they all exchanged a look like something was wrong.

"You know I was only joking right?" But that look wouldn't come off their faces finally Edward spoke.

"Massie we know you were joking but your joking was correct." I was confused what did they mean by that?

"I don't get what you mean by that."

"Massie we aren't human we ARE vampires." And I thought their family was cool wait until I tell the girls the whole school will hate them then.

"Actually Massie the whole school won't hate us." I could have sworn I didn't say that.

"You're right Massie you didn't I can read minds though."

"That still doesn't prove you are vampires." They all looked outside and I caught one of them saying 'it's sunny.' Then Rosalie spoke.

"Girls follow us outside." All of us got up, Claire and I walked into the backyard when we heard Bella call to us.

"Is anyone outside?"

"No." Claire and I both yelled. Then slowly Alice came out of the shadows and let me tell you it was something I never expected. All of a sudden Bella was next to Alice and they were both glittering like there were diamonds placed on their skin.

"Massie, Claire race you to the trees you can have a head start ready GO!" I started running but somehow Alice was there before we were. She ran back to their family and we walked back.

"Does this prove to you that we aren't human?" She asked I nodded. We all walked inside and sat down. Then Alice started speaking again.

"Okay Claire sit in the same spot where you sat before we will explain why." Suddenly Alice had a blank look on her face.

"Emmet grab Bella!" He grabbed her wrists and held them in place.

"Emmet let go of me nothing happened…yet I'm sorry Claire."

"Why are you apologizing?" She hesitated not sure if we could handle the truth I suppose then she finally spoke deciding to tell Claire the truth.

"For wanting to kill you I'm sorry." Claire broke down crying and Bella came over with Alice following her.

"W-Why do y-you want to k-kill me?"

"Do you remember a little bit ago when I told Alice I found my la tua cantante?"

"Yeah that brand of shirt." Her whole family started cracking up and I didn't get why so I asked.

"Why is that so funny?" Then Edward spoke.

"La tua cantante isn't a brand of shirt…it is actually someone's blood that smells so sweet it is impossible to control their thirst." I froze hey Edward do you actually drink blood?

"Yes we do but only animal blood." What a relief. He chuckled.

"So anything else that the myths are wrong about?" Jasper spoke.

"Well we don't sleep in coffins, we can come out in the daytime, and we are not burned by the sun as you saw." I wonder.

"How old are you Bella? Edward?" Bella answered first.

"Well I'm was turned at eighteen but I have lived for twenty years." That wasn't so bad Edward how about you?

"I was turned at the age of seventeen but I have lived for…one hundred six years." My mouth hung open in shock. But they are so pretty I wonder if they could change me when I turn eighteen. I heard a low growl. Sorry Edward I guess that's a no.

"You're right Massie it is a no."

"Why though?" The family's eyes were questioning. Then Edward answered.

"The same thing Bella wanted when she was seventeen and what she wanted for her eighteenth birthday." The family went stiff I'll ask them about that later.

"Well can you answer me why?"

"Massie you see we're dead or I guess what you could call undead." That's not possible. Then Jasper came over, took our hands, and put them to his chest.

"Do you feel anything?" Then Claire spoke.

"Well, you're very cold and…there is no heartbeat." I nodded understanding.

"Why did you all go stiff when Edward mentioned Bella's eighteenth birthday?" Jasper suddenly went grim. It finally hit me.

"She cut her finger didn't she and Jasper reacted badly didn't he?" They nodded.

"Now I'm guessing that Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella have a special power right?" Claire asked. Alice answered.

"Well I can see the future, Edward can read minds, Jasper can control emotions, and Bella can control people."

"So now that we are past all that do you want to come to my Halloween party?" Bella answered.

"The three of us will but the rest of the family is going back home."

"This is going to be fun and the party will be amazing so hope to see you guys there but Claire and I have to go back home right now so see you later."

"Massie remember you can't tell anyone about what we just told you okay?"

"Yes Rosalie I know." Claire and I left and shut the door behind us.


	6. I will not tell a soul

Disclaimer: Still own nothing except for Anna

A/N: Okay I don't really know any fashion designers so I made one up Hope you enjoy and this is my second gift for artsy week today I want reviews!

I will not tell a soul

Bella POV

It has been a month and a half since we told the girls we were vampires and it is one week until Halloween. The mood of the season is all around the school and the kids are all excited. Massie and her friends always come to the house whenever they have a problem ranging from boys to homework and multiple times have they asked me if I could ask out a Briarwood boy for each of them it got kind of annoying.

"Edward time to get to go we need to get in the classrooms in an hour"

"Bella we can't go to class today Alice had a vision and we need to talk to Massie so the vision doesn't come true."

"What was the vision?"

"She saw that Massie was inviting people to her Halloween party and she invited us, then she started telling people that we were real vampires so she could get good gossip."

"What happened next did they believe her?"

"That's where the vision ends sadly." My thoughts were racing what would happen if we were discovered? Would we have to move with no looking back or would we have to face them? Then I finally said

"Let's go see Massie now we need to talk some sense into her how about you talk to her and 'dazzle' her to not tell anyone"

"Fine" he said glumly. We walked to the Block's estate at a slow for vampire pace but fast for human. When we got to the door we knocked and Kendra Block answered the door.

"Hello Bella, Edward what are you doing here?"

"Oh we need to talk to Massie please?" I knew how his eyes must have looked when he said that when Kendra spoke she was at loss of words.

"Um…yes…sure, okay come on in aren't you going to be late to school?"

"No we won't" I answered. We walked up to Massie's room and knocked on the door.

"Mom go away leave me alone I'm busy!"

"It's not your mom it's us"

"Oh sorry Bella come on in." We walked into her all white room and we sat down on the floor.

"Okay so why are you here so early if it's important spit it out" Edward sighed and said.

"Alice had a vision"

"Wow no surprise there"

"In her vision you were inviting everyone to your Halloween party and you told people we were vampires."

"Massie why would you think that you know you can't tell anyone otherwise we will have to leave and move back home." I looked puzzled he was probably answering Massie's thoughts.

"Two things one, I thought the family moved to Alaska and two, what was she 'saying'?"

"She was thinking about telling her best friends not that they would believe her."

"Well we have to go Massie see you in fashion design"

"Bye." And we left to go to class we decided to run today so we ran and we got there in ten minutes and we went into our classrooms.

"Bye see you at lunch"

"See you later" I replied. I walked to the classroom and I started setting up for the class. Today we were learning about the wonders of being a designer and we were having one come to class. The students started piling in and taking their seats.

"Okay class today let's welcome the fashion designer Anna Reese." Everyone started clapping and Anna walked out.

"Hello everyone I'm Anna Reese does anyone have any questions about fashion design or what it's like to be a fashion designer?" Alicia raises her hand.

"Yes the girl with the blue shirt"

"Alicia well I was wondering if you needed any models for a fashion show for your designs?"

"Well I don't except just anybody. For me you can't be anyone under nineteen." Leah raises her hand.

"Yes girl in the black striped shirt"

"Leah how about Bella becomes your model."

"Who's Bella?" I smiled.

"The student teacher who is right behind you." She points to me.

"Oh sorry I never saw you hmm, maybe you could become a model for me you do have all the categories needed to become a model for me."

"Um, I don't really have an interest in modeling." Then Madeline raises her hand.

"Yes you" she points to her.

"If you are looking for a male model you should ask for Bella's fiancé"

"Why?"

"He is so hot! No offence Bella"

"None taken."

"Does anyone have a question about fashion design?" Dylan raises her hand.

"Yes girl in the pink shirt."

"Dylan, what's it like being a fashion designer?"

"It is amazing. When you walk into the mall and you see people wearing your clothes and you see a store that is all your stuff it makes you feel amazing." Ria raises her hand.

"Yes, you in the Gwen Stefani shirt."

"Ria, tell us about your life before you became a fashion designer."

"Well I grew up in Los Angeles and then I moved to a small town when I was seventeen and I went to a high school with about three hundred fifty people in the whole school. I remember my first day at lunch there was a family of insanely gorgeous people and I embarrassed myself by asking about them and their family and I became best friends and we still are friends." I stared laughing and everyone is looking at me like I was crazy then I answered.

"That sounds exactly like my life before I became a teacher. I lived in Phoenix then I moved to a small town, I went to a high school with three hundred twenty people. On my first day of school during lunch I saw a group of insanely gorgeous people and I also embarrassed myself by asking about them now their family and me are as close as spandex if you know what I mean." Tina raises her hand.

"Yes, girl with the dark brown curly hair."

"Tina, how do you become that gorgeous I mean you, Bella, and Edward are insanely gorgeous."

"It's a secret we just have our ways well the bells about to ring so enjoy your next class." The bell rang and Anna was cleaning up.

"Hey Anna have you ever heard of the Cullens?"

"Yea they were the family I met we are cousins"

"Well I'm their sister in law you a vamp?"

"Yes, so how is Carlisle and Esme? How about the kids? And you?"

"Well I got married two years ago to Edward but the story here is he is my fiancé you can understand right?"

"Yeah how is Alice still seeing visions and Jasper her other half?"

"Actually Alice is living with us why don't you come to dinner at our house tonight?"

"Yes, I will so how old are you actually?"

"I'm eighteen you?"

"I'm eighteen to but my story is I'm twenty three what's yours?"

"I'm twenty"

"So what kind of thoughts has Edward picked up from the girls?"

"How he's is super hot and that they wish they were as gorgeous as me by the way we told two girls about us being vamps you'll meet them tonight Alice had a vision that one of the girls who we told is going to expose us. Her name is Massie Block you probably heard of her?"

"Yes, I did and I bet you told that girl Claire Lyons also right?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"My gift is kind of a mix of Edward's and Alice's I can tell what people are going to say next and what they are talking about"

"That's cool I can control people that's how I get the girls to pay attention and do their homework."

"I noticed they were paying a little too much attention." The rest of the day went by like that when the bell rung Anna and I would talk about our lives. School ended and I went up to Anna.

"Hey Anna you want to run home with Edward and I we are only about ten minutes away."

"Yes, sure let me get my stuff." She got her stuff and we met Edward in the parking lot.

"Hey Bella who's your friend wait is this Anna Reese from my year in Gatlinburg when did you change?"

"I changed in 1967 so I'm a fifty eight year old eighteen year old."

"She's going to run home with us, she wants to say hi to Alice, she is also staying for dinner"

"Well we'll have to eat before they come Massie wanted to tell us something she kept her mind blocked I can't believe she figured out how to do that."

"What was she thinking about?" Anna asked.

"Oh her Halloween costume she wouldn't give a mental image but she said it was amazing yeah right."

"I know let's go as vampires" I said. We were home and we opened the door and Alice came rushing to us.

"Anna it has been to long."

"I know but I'm staying for a bit mind if I crash here?"

"No go ahead but first let's hunt." I said. We took our time walking to the forest and then I took time to ask Anna some questions.

"Did you stay with a coven during your time?"

"Yes I did but I left them about six years ago"

"What were their names?"

"I think they were James, Victoria, and Laurent I haven't heard from them since though I wonder where they are." I instantly went stiff and she noticed.

"What did I say?"

"Anna you will never see them again."

"Why?"

"Well about four years ago James tried to kill me and Jasper and Emmet took care of him, Laurent was killed by werewolves they saved me because Laurent also wanted to kill me, and Edward killed Victoria because she wanted to avenge her mate's death."

"Oh I'm sorry they were very nice to me though"

"I was human when it happened that's why."

"Oh that makes sense." We reached the forest and we started hunting. I caught a deer and I was full so I waited for the others. When they were done we went inside and we waited for the girls to come. There was a knock on the door and Massie and her friends came in without Claire.

"Oh my god we need to tell you guys something but Edward go away this is girl time." He sulked all the way up to his room.

"Bella, Alice we want to invite all of you even Edward to my Halloween party again just to make sure this Friday. Oh why is Anna Reese here?"

"She is our cousin" Alice answered.

"Oh I never knew that so are all of you going to come?"

"Sure we will go as vampires" Anna said. Massie started cracking up and her friends gave her a look that looked like they were missing out on some inside joke. Alicia then told us what they were going to be.

"We are going as dirty devils"

"That sounds awesome well we'll see you soon bye." Alice replied, they left, and she closed the door on them.


	7. Halloween at OCD

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Anna Reese she's mine

A/N: Okay so if any of you have read the book in the Clique series Best Friends For Never you would know what happens but I might change it a bit but I want reviews so tell me what you think okay

Halloween at OCD

Bella POV

Ah Halloween the one day a year we can be what we truly are. Alice was so excited all week she was designing mine, hers, and Anna's costume, we were going as vampires. See the one day of the year where we can be what we truly are. Alice was planning on her brother's costume she was planning for him to be a model, he didn't know that, Alice was probably blocking her thoughts so he wouldn't figure it out. Anna was helping Alice on his costume because she had the expertise on models. There was a knock on the door.

"Alice, Anna, I got it!" I went to go get the door and standing in front of me was Massie with something in her hands.

"Hey Bella do you like my costume we are wearing them to school today?"

"Let me ask Alice's opinion. Alice! Come here Massie wants your opinion." I heard Alice come to the door and look the outfit up and down.

"Hmm…I like the costume but don't wear it to school you are going to get into trouble and Kristen won't be able to go to the Halloween party."

"Alice the things in your visions change so if we are careful we won't get into trouble and Kristen will still be able to come." Alice sighed and walked away defeated.

"Massie listen to Alice her visions only change if you decide to change your path and since you're not changing your path it's going to happen well it's your butt your risking do you and your friends want a ride to school?"

"Sure let's go."

"Bye Alice! Come on Edward the girls are going to be late."

"What do you mean?"

"We're driving them." I heard him sigh and he came down.

"Okay Massie I'm just telling you I drive fast so don't be scared."

"It can't be that bad let's go we are going to be late." All three of us got into the car and started to drive my usual hundred miles an hour then Massie yelled.

"Slow down you are going a hundred miles an hour you are going to crash!" Edward got slightly frustrated and said.

"Massie we have super sensitive hearing so don't yell and two neither of us have ever crashed so don't worry built in radar detector." He tapped his head. We made all the stops and each time the girls were yelling at us to slow down but we got to school earlier than the girls' drivers did. Then Kristen was the first to talk after the drive.

"Wow we got here earlier then we usually do because of your mad man style of driving well thanks we have to go put on our costumes."

"Massie what did I tell you?"

"Don't worry nothing will happen." And they left the car. It was third period when I finally saw what Massie and her crew did. All the girls started cutting their shirts to copy what Massie did. Hannah came up to me and asked to go to the nurse.

"Hannah why do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I cut myself with scissors accidentally"

"Why were you cutting your shirt?"

"Massie and her crew's costumes are cut and it looks so cool everyone is doing it."

"Fine go to the nurse but come back when you're done." After school I was walking through the office and I saw Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen sitting on a bench in the office looking glum.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Bella I guess Alice was right that we would get into trouble Kristen's mom is super mad at her do you mind talking to my parents to see if they could not get me into trouble?"

"Sorry Massie you didn't listen to me so why should I help you? Do you still need a ride though?"

"I do the rest of them are having their drivers pick them up so can you wait for me?"

"I'll ask Edward if he can run home." I called Edward.

"Edward do you mind running home Massie needs to talk to me?"

"Sure maybe you can talk some sense into her I love you."

"I know see you at home."

"Bye." He hung up.

"Okay Massie I'll wait for you, you know what I'll talk to the office people so we can leave now."

"Excuse me Sam?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I take Massie home right now I really need to leave and her driver is busy and I'm her ride?"

"Yeah, sure you take care Massie but I'm still calling your parents to tell them about this incident."

"Yes thank you Sam."

"Buh-bye now have a happy Halloween." I went out to look for the car and it wasn't there. Darn Edward took the car probably to get back at me for being nice to Massie, well I guess I'll have to run.

"Massie climb on my back Edward took the car so I'm going to run."

"I can run next to you."

"Massie you aren't wearing the right shoes and I'm running my speed so you'll never in a million years be able to keep up with me."

"Fine" and she climbed on my back. I was jogging until I was out of sight of the school and then I started to run. We got to the house in five minutes and Massie was hyperventilating.

"Massie are you okay?"

"I'm dizzy"

"Here I'll help you down." I released her grip easily and she sat down on the step of my family's house and she started to calm down.

"Wasn't that exhilarating?"

"It made me feel like I was flying what was it like the first time you ran like this?"

"The first time I ran like this is didn't run."

"What do you mean?"

"It was the first time I went out with Edward and we made a five mile hike that took most of the morning and he wanted to show me what it was like for him to travel through the forest. So I climbed on his back and he started to run we made it back to my truck in a few minutes. I was so dizzy when he stopped he had to help me down."

"I have a question for you how did all of you become vampires?"

"Well I was the only one in the family who chose to become one everyone else except for Carlisle and Jasper was about to die and Carlisle was bitten while he was trying to find the creatures and kill them and Jasper was doing military stuff when he was changed."

"What do you mean about to die?"

"Well, Esme fell off a cliff, Emmet was attacked by a bear, Rosalie almost died because of her fiancé, and vampire named James almost killed Alice, and Edward almost died of influenza."

"Why did you choose to become a vampire?"

"Massie isn't it obvious, I was so selfish I wanted to stay with Edward forever."

"Oh well thanks for letting me know and hope to see you at my party"

"Don't worry we'll be there." And she walked off and I went inside. I was bombarded with questions by Edward.

"How did you get to the house so fast?"

"I ran with Massie on my back."

"What were you talking about out there?"

"How I became a vampire"

"Why did I hear the family's names?"

"She asked how all of you became vampires."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that most of you almost died except for Carlisle and Jasper."

"Bella I'm sorry that I brought on the Spanish inquisition"

"It's okay you know I love you right?"

"Yes I know." He brought me close and kissed me.

"Oh Bella, do you know what Alice is making me dress up as?"

"Yes and may I say you will look gorgeous."

"Well what is it?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you." He had a blank look on his face.

"Edward are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

"What did Alice see tell me." He couldn't resist my power.

"The werewolves are coming but she doesn't know when."

"What do we do?"

"We wait." So we started getting ready for the Halloween party.


	8. Westchester's version of Halloween

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Anna.

A/N: Okay so we are going to see how Massie pulls together a Halloween party after reading about it I was just about ready to jump into the book well enjoy!

Westchester's version of Halloween

Bella POV

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen get up here right now!" I laughed what did Alice do this time? It was three hours until the Halloween party and we were all getting ready.

"Yes little brother what did I do now?"

"What am I dressed up as?"

"A model duh Anna helped me with your costume Eddy." Alice, Anna, and I were dressed up as vampires. We had long black dresses with red leggings, we temporarily dyed our hair black, put in red contacts, and put in fangs. I walked up the stairs to calm the argument.

"Edward calm down it's just for tonight don't freak out okay?" He nodded glumly. Three hours later we walked to the Blocks' estate and boy did Massie fix the house up. There was a sign when you walked in that said 'when hell freezes over.' Massie was at the door greeting people.

"Hey Bella, Anna, and Alice I love your costumes they suit you well and Edward love the costume." She giggled to herself and he just sighed. Awhile into the party Alice, Anna, and I were going around Edward left because the girls' thoughts were bombarding him and he couldn't take it. While we were walking we saw seven people including Massie, Alicia, and Dylan by the pits of despair so we walked over there and decided to see what they were doing.

"Hey Massie what are you all doing?" The three boys looked up at us and their mouths dropped open.

"Hey Anna we were going to play spin the bottle do you want to play?" I looked to the house I decided not to. Then Alice and Anna spoke.

"Sure all three of us will."

"What I don't want to play!"

"Don't worry he won't know I'm doing the same thing against Jasper." Then Massie said.

"Let me introduce you to everyone this is Cam, Derrick but we call him Derrington, Vader, you know the girls, and Olivia." She said gesturing to everyone then Derrington spoke.

"So what are you all like sixteen or something?"

"Well first let me introduce everyone I'm Anna, the black haired one is Alice, and the other loser is Bella."

"I'm not a loser."

"Bella we're cousins that's what we do and no we aren't sixteen I'm twenty four, and Bella and Alice are twenty." Alice and I cracked up so did Massie then Massie asked.

"So where's Edward?" Why did she have to ask that then I answered.

"Oh his head hurt and all the girls weren't helping." Massie cracked up again then Vader spoke.

"Have you guys seen the new music history student teacher he's ruining my chances of asking out one of the girls but I am looking forward to meeting the new fashion design student teacher she is supposed to be hot." I walked forward and said.

"I'll ask him to keep it down and it's nice to meet you to."

"Wait you're the new teacher?"

"Yes I am my fiancé is the other new student teacher." He grew pale.

"I'll try not to say anything to him don't worry." Then Alicia spoke.

"I think we should get back to the game." Then Alicia and Olivia left them Massie and Dylan called us over.

"Alice help Olivia is going to take the boys from us help us stop the game." Alice nodded and went to the boys and said.

"I'm sorry but we need to start the game Olivia's sickness may have some long term effects and you might get really sick I want to stay healthy don't you?" All the boys got up and followed Alice to us. Then before Massie got to us she told me.

"You know I really like Cam." I nodded. It was about 9:25 and by then we broke off from the rest of Massie's group. The DJ started playing 'hot in here' and I looked to the dance floor and I saw Claire dancing with Cam they appeared to be in a dance contest.

"And the winner or tonight's when Hell Freezes Over dance contest is…the soccer player and the Powerpuff Girl!" It looked like Cam and Claire won. The party ended eventually and we saw Massie and Claire cleaning up so we went over to them and offered to help them.

"Thanks that would really help with your speed we'll get it done very fast." Claire said. We were cleaning when I started singing.

"Bella what are you singing?" I turned around not expecting that voice.

"Jasper what are you doing here?"

"Well happy Halloween I'm moving in." Alice ran up to him.

"Yay you actually decided to move in with us Jasper."

"Anna Reese is that you I missed your sarcastic remarks when we left."

"Really it took you long enough to miss me come here you emotional vampire." He came up and hugged her.

"So what are you doing anyways?" Massie answered.

"They were helping us clean up you want to help?"

"Sure the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go home tonight we are having game night." Then Massie said.

"Game night that's so weird." Then Anna spoke.

"You guys still do that well I'm definitely in but I'm not playing chess against Alice oh yeah in the Cullen household game night is intense you want to come over you two and sleepover don't worry the boys won't bother us so let's go!" We finished cleaning up and the girls asked their moms'. Their moms said yes and they got their stuff. Then Claire spoke.

"Okay we're ready let's go." We got all the stuff and we headed to our house.


	9. Game night with the Cullens

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique and I don't own Twilight nor do I own any of the games mentioned

A/N: So as you all know I'm going in order of what happens in the books so this is GOING to be a long story I'm only on Best Friends for Never book 2 so it's going to be awhile. I'm having a little contest and who ever wins gets a peak at a chapter before it goes up so the question is: In Dial L for Loser what are the two actors names that star in the movie with Claire here's a hint one of the actors is a girl the other is a boy now I want to here your answers.

Game Night with the Cullens

Massie POV

When we walked into the Cullen's house it was transformed, it looked like an arcade. So this is what they did on game night. Alice came up behind me.

"Hey how are you all doing we are going to play DDR first let me recommend not playing against any of us because we are REALLY good you and Claire should play." Why would I do something with Claire she is just someone that follows me around?

"Massie remember our agreement we made about a month ago." Sorry Edward I forgot.

"It's okay Massie we forgive you now I have to finish some business from our last game night remember Alice?"

"Oh yes I do Eddy." Edward and Alice started laughing like really loud it was so ah-nnoying. Then Claire spoke up.

"What's so funny?"

"We can't tell you."

Alice POV

Ah I remember last game night.

Flashback

_Edward and I were in an intense game of DDR suddenly I felt very competitive._

"_Edward I am so going to beat you want to make a bet?"_

"_Loser has to go up to a random person and do a funky dance and kiss them then kick them in the shins."_

"_You got it little brother." I am so going to beat him. We tied at DDR and we played each other at every other game we had feeling like I was going to win._

"_JASPER STOP IT YOUR NOT MAKING THIS FAIR!"_

Flashback ended

Back to Massie POV

Claire and I were watching Edward and Alice battle it out on the 'stage' and I started to feel competitive.

"You want to make a bet Claire?"

"Yeah let's do it, wait, Jasper stop toying with our emotions."

"Sorry." Alice ended up winning.

"Who wants to play the DDR champion in chess?" When I was younger I was awesome at chess and nobody except my parents knows that.

"Well except for me and your parents." Edward said. Oops don't tell anyone please?

"Okay I won't tell anyone."

"I'll play why not?" What was I getting myself into? Then Bella spoke.

"Massie I wish you luck nobody has ever beat Alice in chess." Alice ended up creaming me. We played a lot of games that night and it was eventually time to sleep.

"You will sleep upstairs in the spare room okay?" We nodded and walked up. When we arrived into the room we set up and when my head hit the pillow I crashed.


	10. Important Assebly

Disclaimer: All hail Lisi Harrison and Stephanie Meyer

A/N: I'm trying something new out since this is going to be a long story I'm going to write a few chapters then post them because I have 3 stories to work on now don't ask I like a lot of projects well enjoy this chapter. If you read the books you'll know what this chapter is about you know the uniform one.

Important Assembly

Bella POV

"Principal Burns I can't do that the girls like me and you know how much it means for them for that kind of expression of art what's the point of fashion design when you make that rule."

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan you're going to have to give the announcement to the school it's the only way."

"How could Alice not see this?" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that you just said?"

"Nothing, fine I'll do it." I walked to the Sagamore Hall to give an announcement that will break the girls' hearts. When I walked into the auditorium I heard Massie and her friends.

"What can this emergency assembly possibly be about?" Massie said.

"I heard it has to do with Dori's petition." Kristen said. It had nothing to do with that cute petition. I walked up to the microphone.

"Okay girls quiet please I have an announcement." Then I heard Alicia whisper to Massie.

"Principal Burns probably made Bella do this because she thought we wouldn't get mad." I looked at Alicia and I nodded she took it as a confirmation.

"Last week Principal Burns noticed some violations were broken. What started as a few attention-starved girls prancing around in tasteless spread through the halls of our school like a virus and by lunchtime the entire grade was rated R for full frontal nudity." I read off the sheet the principal wanted me to say. Soon thereafter, a pack of angry parents called an emergency board meeting, which lasted for five hours and kept Principal Burns from seeing her only son in his VERY FIRST HALLOWEEN COSTUME. Eventually we came to a decision.

"I gives me great pain to announce…OCD is going…UNIFORM, the head of our fashion department, Pia Vogel, will fill you in on the details because frankly I'm to upset to speak." Why did Burns make me say that I looked for Edward and I mouthed to him 'didn't Alice see this?' He shook his head no. Suddenly the hall erupted in 'no ways.' And everyone turned to find Massie. I went to go back to the fashion design room and Pia was back.

"Pia what are we going to do?"

"I really don't know Bella." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Pia called. Massie walked in.

"Excuse me Pia, Bella can I design the uniforms for OCD I mean we really need fashionable uniforms."

"I'm sorry Massie but we can't do that…wait we could hold a uniform design contest what do you think of that Bella?"

"I like it we can order T-shirts that say 'OCD puts the U in Uniform' but the fashion design contest will be Saturday."

"How are we going to design something that quickly?"

"I don't know but you can figure something else good idea though Massie I will even get the people from Teen People to do a story on the winner." Pia said, Massie nodded.

"Goodbye Massie see you at home." She waved and Massie left the building.


	11. Telling the girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing I bow at the feet of Stephanie and Lisi.

A/N: So most of this chapter comes from the book I only changed a few things but most of it comes from Best Friends for Never ENJOY!

Telling the Girls

Massie POV

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Olivia, and I were sitting at Starbucks and I was waiting for them to finish putting the necessary amounts of Equal and cinnamon to their lattes before giving them the update.

"I'm requesting permission for twenty gossip points." I blew on my chai tea.

"Twenty points!?" Alicia screeched.

"That means you either have a copy of our science test or Britney's getting married again and you scored us an invite."

"Britney Foster's getting married she's only a sixth grade?" Olivia can be so dumb why does Alicia even like her?

"NO, Britney Sp-"

"Isn't she HILARIOUS?" But no one was laughing.

"Okay so this news will be announced to the public at the assembly tomorrow morning but I will tell you but it will cost you twenty," I said.

"Done," Dylan said.

"Done," Kristen said.

"Done," Alicia said.

"Done," Olivia said.

"Is there an echo in here? I thought I heard an extra 'done.'" I looked around the Café pretending there WAS an echo.

"So after school I went to Pia Vogel's office and after a lot of back and forth, Pia finally agreed to hold an OCD uniform design contest. She even said she'd call the editors at Teen People and ask them to do a story on the winner. There will be a fashion show on Saturday. That's when the voting will take place."

"How awesome!" Olivia clapped her hands together but stopped when she noticed no one else seemed to be excited.

"This week? That's totally unrealistic. How are we supposed to design something that quickly?" They started to complain but then I started laughing.

"What's so funny? They're right – this whole thing blows." Alicia complained

"You guys crack me up I love it when you do that thing where you pretend to miss the point. I fall for it every time. Kristen you of all people must be happy if you design the winning outfit you won't have to change in the Range Rover your mom will HAVE to let you wear the outfit. Dylan, your mom's wardrobe stylist can do the whole thing for you so you won't have to lift a finger. Alicia, the other day didn't you say you wished more people dressed like you?

"If you win this contest, everyone will. When I left the office Pia and Bella were ordering T-shirts that said OCD puts the U in Uniform, she wants to give them out the night of the show." They started to agree with it but then Kristen and Dylan started fighting over Derrington. Everyone seemed to have fallen for Derrington except for me but I liked Cam he has to like me right? I went home and I emailed him and he laughed when I said how Renny sounds like a snufflepagus when he talks. Eventually Claire came over to start designing.


	12. Design Week

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Never have never will I bow at duh feet of Lisi and Stephanie not literally.

A/N: So I'm not sure when I'm going to put duh Cullens back in but don't worry they'll be back in soon.

Design week

Massie POV

Did Claire seriously just ask me what my design was? I bet hers is probably her style something that makes the rest of us have her dorky style I mean seriously if she makes me wear those KEDS I'll strangle myself they are a fashion nightmare! Ever since the fashion design teachers announced the contest all the girls became secretive the café was actually quiet at lunch and girls were calling their 'outside sources' from the bathroom stalls.

"Did you hear Eli is going to be Layne's model?"

"No way! Is she really?" I said boy was I surprised I knew Layne was a LBR (for those of you who haven't read the books LBR stands for loser beyond repair) but was Eli seriously going to be her model?

"Don't you mean he?"

"No I mean she." Claire and I cracked up. I guess she can be fun AT times. My phone rang and it was Leesh (Alicia).

"Hey Alicia…what's up…yeah I think Derrington's cool, I guess…why…did you find out if he likes Dylan yet…what about Kristen…Is her ever going to tell you…well, what about Cam…does he like anyone?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Claire shift nervously and it looked like she was trying to listen to my convo. Then Alicia spoke.

"Why have you been asking that question so much lately do YOU like Cam?"

"No I don't like Cam I was just asking 'cause I thought maybe Olivia did." Was that the best excuse I could come up with?

"Olivia would have told me she liked him."

"Well she was chasing him around at the party a lot."

"And yes Massie, when I DID ask Cam if he liked someone he said."

"WHO?"

"I don't think he'll tell me I don't know if I can."

"Well find out…look I should get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow you'll find out right?"

"Yes, I'll try."

"'Kay bye." I hung up the phone. Then Claire started talking to me.

"It sounds like you and Alicia are best friends again."

"Not officially, but she's got the best gossip and I kind of need to be tapped in right now so-"

Bella POV

The girls were working on their designs. I had a feeling this was going to be a fun week. We were going on a FIT (fashion Inspiration Trip) tomorrow to look at Cynthia Rowley's design studio.

The next day…

We were on the bus and we were waiting for everyone to sit down and join us. All the girls and I mean ALL of them wanted to sit by me it was so annoying. Lucky Edward he didn't have to go on this trip.

"Bella where did you get that shirt I love it?" I know it is mean but I pretended to ignore her. Massie came on the bus and she went to Kristen wondering where Alicia was.

"Has anyone seen Massie Block it's an emergency?" Claire asked.

"Claire what's going on get Massie and sit over here with me we need to talk about this so called 'emergency.'" I said Claire nodded. Massie and Claire came over and sat down next to me. Then Massie spoke.

"Claire what's going on?" Claire looked down like she was going to cry.

"Our uniforms are gone!"

"What do you mean gone?"

"Inez through them out she thought they were garbage because we put them in garbage bags it was the first thing I ever made and it was pretty good." That was pretty funny.

"Well I was on my way to making history." Massie said.

"You sew pretty fast you could probably get something together by Saturday night."

"That's in four days! Do I look like I'm from Moscow?"

"No."

"Then why do you think I'd be Russian?" I laughed and so did Claire. Claire and Massie started discussing working together and they agreed then Massie turned to me.

"Bella do you and Alice want to model with us we could really use you guys' help."

"What about Anna?"

"She'll help us design I mean she is a famous designer and with your speed we could get a lot done."

"Okay Massie, Alice and I will model for you but we aren't going to get Anna to help you, this contest is all you do you want me to drive you two home?"

"Sure." They both said at the same time. Claire left the bus and we went on our trip. We arrived at the studio and we were greeted by two of Cynthia's models but when I came off the bus all their attention turned to me.

"So who is zees faa-boolus lady?" A blond model asked me.

"I'm Bella and I'm getting married soon do you want an invite?" All the girls who heard me started laughing and the model stopped. The trip was fun and eventually I was in the car waiting for Claire and Massie and they eventually slid into the seats.

"Hey Bella do you have an idea for what we should design?" Hmm difficult usually the girls asked Alice about fashion advice.

"Well, you could make a different uniform for each hair and skin tone combo."

"Ah-dorable I love that idea Bella I'll tell you when we are going to need you okay?"

"Sure." I pulled into the Block estate and in the driveway was Claire's brother Todd and some black haired guy. Claire didn't see him and she just got out of the car and left but Massie saw him and looked wide eyed at him.

"Massie who is that?"

"That's Cam Fischer." So that was Cam.

"Look Massie I know you like him go up to him and tell him."

"Bella can you PLEASE go see why he was here?"

"Okay be right back." I exited the car and called Todd's name.

"Hey Todd who's your friend?" By then I was standing right next to them.

"Um, Todd who's this do you go to OCD, wait you were at the Halloween party I'm Cam."

"Bella, so what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to give him something."

"What?" Then Todd jumped in.

"Medal of Honor I never knew you liked video games."

"Didn't you know Claire came to my house a little bit ago to come for game night at my house boy that game of DDR was fun well I have to go see you later." I left and went to go tell Massie what I heard.


	13. the fashion show

'Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Clique or Dirrty by Christina Aguileara.

A/N: So I'm skipping to the fashion show. One or two more chapters then I go to Revenge of the Wannabes to tell you the truth I'm looking forward to doing part of the story on Invasion of the Boy Snatchers. What happens when you mix Edward with a girl who gets all the guys and is 13 you get Edward in trouble?

The fashion show

Alice POV

We were backstage and all the models were panicking like where is their uniform or is my makeup okay or my favorite they didn't want to change in front of Eli. Claire and Massie were standing by the refreshment table so Bella and I decided to go over by them.

"Hey sis you look good."

"Thanks Alice, I hope I don't fall down."

"Bella you're not a clumsy human anymore you are no longer clumsy get that in your brain hey Massie, Claire." Massie spoke.

"Hey Alice don't you love our design that was so much fun yesterday what time did you and Bella go to sleep?" I whispered to Massie.

"Um, Massie not to burst your bubble, but we don't sleep." She nodded. Then some butt-kissing assistant teacher came up to us.

"You all are supposed to be over there your robes are on the rack."

"Yeah, whatever." Massie said. Massie and Claire practiced their lines one more time and we all walked off to Dylan and Kristen. We all looked out to the audience and boy was it packed. We were all gorgeous and we were ready to present and I found out we were going last.

_A blond girl and a dark haired girl take two pictures off of two different boxes and switch them._

"_Finally we'll be able to win." The vision wasn't clear the faces were clouded and the voices sounded scratchy. _Bella was looking at me so was Claire and Massie. They pulled me over to the side. They Bella spoke.

"Alice what did you see?"

"I saw two girls and they switched two pictures on some boxes and one of the girls said 'finally we'll be able to win.'"

"What does it mean Alice?" Claire asked but Massie answered her.

"It means who ever we tie with is going to cheat their way into a win." Olivia and Alicia were strutting their stuff they were okay in my opinion. Eventually we were up and we walked in front of the crowd, we still had our robes on.

"Take it off!" Someone called then Massie spoke.

"Oh we will. Six girls, one redhead, one dark blond, one towhead, one brunette, one with midnight hair, and one with dark brown hair." We took off our robes while Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' started playing on the speakers. Then Claire started speaking while I started walking.

"Are you ghastly pale to a light peach skin color with black to dark brown hair if you are then you are an Alice and your uniform will be dark colors navy, black, and silver." I finished and the crowd started roaring.

"Are you very pale to a tan color with dark brown hair if you are then you are a Bella and your uniform will be light brown with rustic colors." Bella did really good then Kristen was up.

"Or maybe you're a Kristen and your hair ranges from brown to blond and your skin has golden tones. If this is you your uniform will be a soft white, red, and turquoise." Kristen was walking twirling her beret because it refused to stay on her head. Claire handed the microphone to Massie.

"Do you burn in the sun and look positively sickly in beige? If you do then you're a Claire and you are all pastels what, someone has to wear those Easter egg shades?" Claire started skipping around on the runway.

"Fiery redheads you're a Dylan and your uniform will be ivory and lavender." Dylan started twirling. We finished, bowed, and exited the stage.

Voting time…

Massie painted her thimble purple for good luck and we all voted for our team. We were in the auditorium and they were about to announce the winners but everyone knew that they already counted backstage and that our team was at least thirty ahead.

"And with 102 thimbles we have…Massie and Claire!" The crowed cheered.

"And with 136 thimbles we have…Olivia and Alicia!" What please tell me my vision didn't come true. I saw Edward and Jasper come up behind us.

"Sorry Alice your vision came true." He said. Kristen and Dylan were to preoccupied to notice what Edward said. All of us minus Edward and Jasper went to look at our box and Massie's purple thimble was sitting at the top of the box of Alicia and Olivia's box. Dylan came up behind Massie and said.

"Why did you vote for Alicia?"

"God you can have Dylan moments I didn't vote for Alicia she switched our pictures."

"What are we going to do?" Kristen asked.

"We need to tell Pia." Then Massie spoke again.

"No, no we won't tell her, but we'll get back at her SOON."


	14. Alcia the ex

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: So the part of this story that is Revenge of the Wannabes is going to be one chapter probably because the book kind of annoys me so this is the beginning of Revenge of the Wannabes mixed with Twilight! Oh yeah I'm skipping ahead of time to the photo shoot. By the way this chapter may be really bad because I just want to get to the 4th book. If you want to find out what happened between ch13 and ch14 ask me and I'll tell you.

Alicia the ex-Pretty Committee member

Alicia POV

It has been awhile since the contest and Massie somehow found how I cheated and it was time for our prize of a photo shoot in Teen Vogue. We were at the photo shoot and Lucinda was getting us ready when Kori and Strawberry (that's not her real name one I can't remember it and two that's what everyone calls her) started fighting with Kristen and Dylan. (A/N: So this is what happened so Alicia is out of the pretty committee for a little bit and she makes a group including Olivia Kori and Strawberry. The winning prize of winning the fashion show includes a photo shoot. Massie and her crew get into the photo shoot and that's where we leave off).

"Shut up you fat cow."

"What are you talking about Strawberry your hair color comes out of a kool-aid packet and you are way fatter then me." Dylan said they started pulling each other's hair out. Kristen and Kori started fighting then and started hitting each other then Lucinda the director of the shoot said.

"Stop, stop you're ruining my set!" Then Massie started saying that the shoot showed how stressed people get around the holidays.

"Remember Lucinda you told us that a little bit ago?"

"I did?" Then Alicia came to Massie assistance.

"I heard it to."

"I did say it didn't I?" They nodded. Massie and Alicia talked a little more and they became best friends again.


	15. Meeting HER

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Clique!

A/N: Now is time for my comeback chapter because my last one was REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BAD. Now may I present the beginning of Invasion of the Boy Snatchers! Enjoy (:

Meeting HER

Massie POV 

I was talking to Alicia on the phone and she was telling me about her trip to Spain.

"Spain was loco my 13 year old cousin Nina came back with us and she's going to spend the semester at OCD we're having a welcome to Westchester fiesta tomorrow night everyone is invited Briarwood boys to!" The adorable Briarwood boys were coming including Derrick Harrington. Derrington as we called him. I had seen pictures of Nina and she was a total LBR and of course since she was a year older she had no chance with any of the boys.

The next day at the welcome to Westchester party for Nina…

Claire and I arrived at Alicia's house.

"Is this really Alicia's house?" Claire asked. But before I could answer we spotted Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper, we walked over to them then I said.

"Hey guys Alicia's family invited you to?" Jasper spoke first we have learned to love him even though he's very…intimidating. Edward laughed after reading my thoughts.

"Yes, Alicia told her parents they HAD to invite us they thought Nina should meet some of her teachers." Kristen, Dylan, and the guys joined us.

"Kristen what's with the hat?" Then Bella answered.

"She got a hair cut and just because it's a little short she thinks she looks like a boy but I think she looks like a young Victoria Beckham." Then Kristen spoke.

"No offence Bella, but you and your family is TOO nice it's like you know how it feels to be made fun of but with your looks you probably never were made fun of." Her whole family laughed only certain people like me and Claire knew the REAL story.

"Actually Kristen I was made fun of before in high school they made many names for me like tomato face, Klutz girl, psychotic girl but I don't want to talk about that one, and a lot more so yes I do know what it's like and I never was this good looking I lost a lot of weight after I left high school." Her family snickered. I saw pictures of her in high school and she always looked to skinny she was a very small girl but like I said we knew the real reason I mean they couldn't go around telling people 'hey I'm a vampire but don't worry I won't suck your blood.' Then Alicia's mom Nadia called everyone's attention.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Everyone quieted down.

"My niece has come all the way from Spain to spend the semester with us. So please raise your glasses and help me welcome Nina Callas to Westchester. Cumplimentar, Nina!" Everyone repeated and when they did the Cullens grimaced probably from the noise well that's the price for super sensitive hearing. A tall thin girl came out of a bedroom and down the stairs and she stood perfectly still so the guests could drink her in. There had to be some mistake this couldn't be the girl from Alicia's holiday photos!

"Easy, Gisele the Victoria's Secret fashion show isn't until November." Dylan said because Nina's dress barely covered her underwear.

"Mee-oww!" Chris Plovert gave a playful smile. Nina reached the bottom of the stairs and she was surrounded by admirers. Edward looked positively awful so I decided to go up to him.

"Edward what happened?" I whispered.

"That girl's mind is worse then Mike Newton and that's saying something." How bad is it?

"She gets any guy she wants and she has her eyes on some of the guys here let's just hope she doesn't-" Nina's eyes caught Jasper and Edward's and Alice and Bella noticed and they looked ready to pounce but Nina still came over to all of us. Before she could come near us I left to go to the girls.

Bella POV

Nina came over to us and me being one of her new teachers thought she looked nice but Edward looked in PAIN probably from her thoughts.

"Don't worry Edward its okay." Then Alice started speaking to me.

"Bella do you know the emotions Jasper is feeling from her?"

"No do I want to know?"

"Not really." Nina came over to us and started speaking.

"Hola, my name is Nina and you all are?" She said with a Spanish accent. I jumped to acknowledge her.

"Hi I'm Bella and this is Alice, Jasper, and Edward."

"So why did you guys die your hair if you all are siblings?" Then she turned to Edward.

"You are a really tall fifteen year old so you go to Briarwood, si?"

"I am not fifteen I'm twenty and I am a teacher at OCD." I jumped in before he would go off to the Volturi because of her thoughts.

"Well we have to go see you at school tomorrow." When we were out of the house Edward came up and kissed me.

"Thank you it's like you knew what I was going to do you did right?"

"I have been with you for almost five years you were going to go off the Volturi because of her thoughts right?"

"You know me so well." All we had to do was prepare ourselves for school tomorrow. UGH!


	16. Drinking it in and the professor

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: So lately at lunch me, my friend, my other friend, and her twin have been discussing who their character favorito is in Twilight Jacob or Edward I first was Edward then Jacob now I'm Switzerland if you know what I mean go Switzerland people!

Drinking it in and the professor

Massie POV

We were all waiting for the new drink café to open when we saw Nina walking with so much confidence down the hall to us.

"Hola, I'm Nina." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Funny I expected you to have a stronger grip," She smirked at me. Then she asked.

"Has anyone seen that hot teacher around I have been dying to actually talk with him without his brother and sisters." Then I spoke.

"Oh Edward well you see that brunette he was with, he's getting married to her at the end of the year."

"Ha! Like that has ever stopped me!" Then Kristen spoke.

"Did you hear the music history class and the fashion design class are having a famous professor come and talk to them I think his name is Dr. Newton." Edward where are you and Bella did you hear a Dr. Newton is coming today have Bella call me if you get this message. My phone rang.

"Hey Massie I heard hopefully he won't recognize me."

"Why Bella oh yeah does Edward have a headache from her thoughts?"

"Yes I can't believe she just asked you where he was Mike Newton is coming today Alice saw it oh boy this is going to be fun hey will you and your friends sit by us at the assembly so we can talk I don't want Mike to see me."

"Okay see you soon bi-ya." I hung up. Then Claire turned to me.

"Let me guess his mind and Alice heard something." I nodded then Dylan turned to me.

"What is it with you two first you go on vacation together now you have secret conversations together." Then Nina spoke.

"Oh! I have fashion design first period that's with Pia." Oh no, Bella she has you! And she's with us! The warning bell rang and we ran off to fashion design. Bella was already there we all sat down.

"Okay everyone let's get ready to go to the assembly to talk with the famous Dr. Newton." We all lined up and we walked to the gym. When we all sat down Pia and Mr. Daniels went up to the microphone. Pia started.

"Welcome class, today we have a very special guest Dr. Mike Newton who has been studying music and how it affects the brain in London for the past two years now let's have my assistant come up to the microphone." Bella looked horror stricken but she agreed.

"Hi everyone now in a minute I'm going to be bringing in Mike so I want you all to know music is an important asset to the community just ask Mr. Daniels and Edward if it wasn't for them we wouldn't know how important it is a round of applause for them." The crowd roared probably just because Bella mentioned Edward.

"Now let us all welcome DR. MIKE NEWTON!" She was probably trying to act not like herself so Mike wouldn't recognize her. A blond haired blue eyed boy about twenty walked in.

"Hey everyone it's great to be at OCD now let's thank us all thank our teachers for their teaching us." Was I the only person who noticed him checking Bella out? I whispered to Edward.

"What's he thinking?"

"He's thinking how hot she is and that he hates me and that she looks like Bella from when he was in high school he's going to ask her out later after the assembly." He groaned. The lecture went on and on but Kristen was just drinking it in. The assembly ended and Edward and Bella tried to get out but Pia called them over.

Bella POV

"Oh Dr. Newton it's so great to finally meet you let me get our assistant teachers over hear to talk with you, you will love them." I walked over to Pia. Edward left to 'go to the bathroom' but he was really planning a way to get back a Mike.

"I'm sorry Pia; Mr. Daniels Edward had to use the restroom and will be back in a minute. Oh, hello you must be Dr. Newton I'm Marie." I gave a look to the teachers telling them not to say anything. They nodded.

"Please call me Mike you know you remind me of a girl from high school but you are way hotter."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Isabella, Bella, Marie…Bella is that you?"

"Well you always were a slow one." And then Edward came in.

"It's good to see you to Mike."

"W-what are you two doing here I thought you went off to Alaska for college." I spoke.

"Well we were studying to become teachers when they offered us this fabulous job I must say the girls are very nice and the Briarwood boys are even hotter then the boys back from high school well besides this guy standing next to me."

"Was there anyone else in high school that was hot?"

"Oh silly Mike didn't you pick up that I think you are an insolent little toad who can't take no for an answer well we have to get to class goodbye." Edward went to his class but I noticed Nina, Alicia, Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen listening in open mouthed.

"Hey girls did you like the show it's free by the way." Then Nina spoke with her Spanish accent.

"You shouldn't talk to boys like that what if your boyfriend dumps you?" I shrugged.

"Massie, Claire, Alicia walk with me I need to talk to you." Massie and Claire's eyes were bugging out of their heads'. I shook my head and they calmed down.

"Now Alicia what I'm going to tell you is something you can't tell anyone."

"I promise." She pinky swore and I picked up that the pinky swear is the ultimate for of keeping your promise.

"Well you see I kind of got married right when I left high school."

"You mean you're twenty and you're married?!"

"Yes it will be three years this coming August but if you tell anyone I will personally give you detention just imagine if the parents found out that one of their teachers got married right out of high school I can just imagine how bad it will be."

"I like you Bella you're hard core." And we went off to our classes.


	17. The Valentine's day soccer game

Disclaimer: I own nothing I know don't rub it in my face (runs off crying)

A/N: Hey everyone there are only going to be a few more chapters then I'm making a sequel which will be the other four maybe five books well enjoy!

The Valentines Day soccer game

Bella POV

"Alice are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"Why didn't he ever tell me then?"

"Bella you had to know eventually he would get a job at Briarwood because the girls' thought were awful." Alice had another blank look on her face.

"We need Claire call her up and tell her to hurry we only have fifteen minutes!" I called Claire.

"Hey Claire Alice had a vision and we need you to get over here fast." She said okay. We heard a knock on our door and Jasper answered it.

"Hey Jasper Bella said you guys needed me."

"Trust me we do get over here Claire." Alice called. Claire walked over to us. She filled me and Claire in on her vision.

"Okay so Mike Newton is going door to door looking for Bella now Claire when he knocks on this door you have to answer it and he is going to act stalkerish when he does you have to threaten to call the police then he'll say no you won't you'll call my cell phone and you have to pretend I'm the police got it then improvise from there."

"Got it I won't let you down." Alice was telling me she was going to make me look like a thirty year old woman and Claire is pretending to be my adoptive daughter. Alice gave me a makeover really fast and I looked like Kendra Block! The doorbell rang and Claire answered it.

"Hi who are you?"

"Is there a Bella Swan here?"

"No get away from me."

"Can I come in?"

"No I'm calling the police." I walked downstairs carrying a baseball bat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm sorry miss I'm looking for my girlfriend."

"What's her name I might know her I know everyone."

"Her name is Bella Swan."

"I know her good girl I especially like that husband of hers he is just TOO CUTE I don't think you're her boyfriend her boyfriend is a gentleman now get out of here before I call the police Claire go to your friend Massie's house before things get ugly your aunt Abigail is upstairs practicing for her fifth degree black belt." Claire ran out and went back to her house. Mike ran like a chicken with its head cut off. It was hilarious if you had a sick sense of humor. Edward and Alice came down then Edward said.

"I think we should get to the soccer game now."

"When were you going to tell me you got a job at Briarwood?"

"I'm sorry it's just the girls UGH!" He shuddered.

"It's okay I understand now let's go to the school to watch the soccer game." We walked out of the house and we saw Massie and Claire looking miserable going into the car. I called over to them.

"Massie, Claire, do you want a ride to the game?"

"Sure Claire and I really want a ride." They ran over after asking their moms and got into the car. They grabbed onto the seats and were holding on for dear life.

"Okay we're ready." Claire said. We all laughed and Alice started driving. When we got to the field we parked and then Alice spoke.

"Okay girlies go hang out with your friends we're going to say hi to some old acquaintances." They shook their heads and headed to the bleachers with Kristen. Then Edward spoke.

"Alice who are we going to say hi to?"

"You have to wait and see." We started walking when Tina came over to me.

"Bella come here I want you to meet my older sister."

"Sure let's go." Edward whispered to me.

"Bella who is her sister you act like you know?"

"That's because I do know who her sister is Tina's last name is Stanley." We followed Tina to the stands and she went to go get a short brunette girl.

"Jessica I want you to meet two of my new student teachers." Jessica looked up and she looked shocked.

"Bella is that you? Boy you changed I can't believe it I thought you went to college in Alaska."

"We did but then we got an offer to become student teachers here and we couldn't resist." We talked through the whole game. We stopped talking when we heard some of the people counting down.

Ten…nine…eight

Only a few more seconds left

Three…two…one

The game ended and Briarwood won. That's when I remembered.

"Tina don't you have to go out to the field for that thing with the arrows?"

"The love struck dash? Yeah I'm going out there now bye." She waved to us.

"Bella I hope you know this my own sister likes you better."

"Jessica maybe it's because she was all the way across the state and you never even called her." She looked down, embarrassed.

"I have a question, why do you look so different and I specifically remember you had brown eyes not gold eyes, your even prettier then you used to be?"

"Jessica why would I tell you, you hated me in high school you only liked me for my popularity, and you made fun of me when I came back from…my state of being when I was eighteen." She sighed.

"I guess you're right, you know I wish I didn't act like that in high school, Lauren was just so…intimidating you know in third grade she made me steal Tyler's lunch, she said if I didn't she would beat me up."

"Jessica what happened to you…and Lauren, you're being really…nice."

"It took a party in college gone wrong and Lauren getting thrown into the slammer because of some thing about forgetting to take the crazy pills, a baseball bat, and a car that may have belonged to Eric." I laughed.

"Hey Jessica, you want to come to my house after this we need to catch up, I'll make sure my usual visitors don't come." She laughed.

"I bet they come for only one reason, your fiancé am I correct?"

"Actually no, they like other guys, but what I'm about to tell you is confidential, you can't tell anyone okay?" She nodded.

"I mean it Jessica, you can't be a gossip or I'll sick my brother on you."

"OH, Emmett and Jasper, but how are they your brother's you aren't married are you?" I nodded.

"Right before I went to college I got married so…you get the point only three of the students, Alice, Jasper, and the rest of the family know, by the way are you over Mike?" She laughed.

"Yes, over him like a storm that just passed by, has he been annoying you?"

"He came to my house today so one of the students, Claire, she pretended to be my daughter and she threatened to call the police, then Alice pretended to be her aunt Abigail who was studying for her fifth degree black belt." She laughed.

"You know let's watch my sister run for a guy."

"Jessica why did your sister go to school across the country?"

"My mom was remarried three times, Tina is my real sister, but Tina was sent to live with my dad here so…I think you get the point now let's watch my sister because she can't run if her life depended on it." We laughed. Claire and Massie were running to Derrick and Cam but they kept running away and wouldn't slow down. The whistle blew and Claire and Massie had no dates…Tina on the other hand was sitting next to a guy who was named Brad.

"Jessica your sister got a date!"

"I'm proud of her if she did that." Jasper came up behind me, I didn't even see him arrive at the game.

"Bella can we get out of here Massie and Claire are so sad it's hurting."

"Okay let me say goodbye to Jessica." I walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's been really great seeing you when are you leaving?"

"A week,"

"Do you want to come to my house sometime before you leave?"

"How about tomorrow at let's say…8:00 we'll catch a movie and dinner okay?"

"Sure see you then." It was good to be friends with her again, to see the nicer side of Jessica.

A/N: Okay bad ending to the chapter but Review!!!!


End file.
